The photoinducement of the free radical polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers is well known. Polymerization with light of the monomers alone proceeds at a very much slower rate than the polymerization brought about by the more widely used thermal induced catalysis using free radical generating catalysts. It has become common to employ photopolymerization initiators to increase the polymerization rate. Many classes of such initiators have been described in the literature, as, for example, the survey given by Oster and Yang, "Photopolymerization of Vinyl Monomers", Chemical Reviews, 68, No. 2, pages 125-151 (Mar. 25, 1968). To date, however, the speed of cure of certain monomer/resin systems is not sufficiently rapid to provide the highly desirable energy savings ascribed to this technology.